<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dia 7 by vogue91port (vogue91)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28243626">Dia 7</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port'>vogue91port (vogue91)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Destruction, Dystopia, Ficlet, Gen, Introspection, POV First Person</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português europeu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:28:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28243626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ainda caminho pelo que já só é o esqueleto da rua principal da cidade, e paro perto das ruínas dum edifício, a área bastante grande de acomodar parte dos feridos dum lado, muitos cadáveres do outro.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dia 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Estou a começar a estudar português, espero que seja pelo menos compreensível. Tenham piedade, por favor :')</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Dia 7</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Não gosto deste silêncio.</p><p>Não gosto.</p><p>Normalmente desfrutaria-o, consideraria um dom este momento de quietude, tão diferente do barulho e das vozes que normalmente impregnam a cidade de Avaste.</p><p>Agora em vez parece-me quase irreal não ouvir nada senão as queixas dos feridos, poucos em comparação com os mortos, e o choro submisso dos que perderam pessoas queridas.</p><p>Ainda ando pela cidade à procura dum lugar onde esconder-me, mas eu sei bem que não existe lugar seguro, sei que não existe saída pela que tem o ar de querer ser uma matança mais que um ataque.</p><p>Olho ao redor, e quase gostaria de ter pessoa de procurar agora, pessoa de cuja sorte preocupar-me, pessoa que se preocupe também da minha, mas não há nenhum.</p><p>Só posso pensar no que vai acontecer-me agora e quando o bombardeio recomeçará, porque todos sabemos que vai fazê-lo.</p><p>O único para que posso desesperar é a cidade, e faço-o mesmo.</p><p>Avaste acolheu-me quando não tinha outro lugar no mundo onde refugiar-me, quando fugi pelas quase sufocante garganta de Kandor, única coisa que conhecei até esse momento.</p><p>Tinha tanto desprezado os outros povos que habitavam lá, e um pouco tinha desprezado também os outros phades, mas vê-los sofrer agora faz-me sentir um monstro para ter saído ileso da primeira onda de bombardeios.</p><p>Sinto que tenho de tomar uma decisão, e depressa.</p><p>Gostaria de ir embora, mas uma vez mais não sei para onde. As comunicações pelas outras cidades dizem-nos que não fomos um caso, que o mesmo bombardeio aconteceu também em todas as outras cidades livres.</p><p>É como se não quisessem deixar-nos saída, e estão a atingir muito bem esse objetivo.</p><p>Ainda caminho pelo que já só é o esqueleto da rua principal da cidade, e paro perto das ruínas dum edifício, a área bastante grande de acomodar parte dos feridos dum lado, muitos cadáveres do outro.</p><p>Um farás com ar prático aproxima-se de mim e pergunta-me se estou bem, e depois de ter verificado as minhas condições vai-se embora e continua a ocupar-se de quem tem mesmo necessidade de ajuda.</p><p>Alguém grita-me de ajudar, mas eu sinto-me perdido, confuso.</p><p>Gostaria de fazer algo, mas não consigo orientar-me no meio de todo este dor.</p><p>Fujo, volto na rua, perseguido pelas vozes que quase me aturdem depois de todo o silêncio encontrado no resto da cidade.</p><p>Caminho, caminho sem rumo pelas ruas destruídas, caminho e ao mesmo tempo penso no que está a acontecer e no que deixei para trás.</p><p>Penso na minha mãe, e no que aconteceria se a guerra alcançasse também Kandor, e pergunto-me se ela conseguiria ter a proteção que precisa, o se morreria sozinha como a deixei.</p><p>Ranjo os dentes, porque não estou acostumado a duvidar da minhas escolhas, e odeio que me estejam a forçar a fazê-lo.</p><p>Não, não me arrependo, não duvido.</p><p>A minha escolha foi certa, só foi em contraste com as escolhas dos que agora estão a fazer-nós isto.</p><p>Naquele momento vejo os poucos que ainda atrevem a caminhar pelas ruas destruídas de Avaste olhar para o céu, preocupados.</p><p>Tenho mal tempo de levantar o olhar, antes de ouvir o barulho ensurdecedor.</p><p>Corro e grito, junto a los gritos de todo mundo, e lamento o silêncio de alguns momentos antes.</p><p>Vou conhecer de volta esse silêncio, ou não vou ser vivo para pode-lo fazer?</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>